50 sentences on HerculesIcarus
by Sezzi-Queen of the Pixis
Summary: HERCULES - 50 sentences exploring the relationship between Hercules and Icarus. Mixes movie canon with series canon. SLASH - don't like, don't read.


My friend introduced me to the 50 sentence thing, so I thought I would have a go.  
Yes, it's Hercules/Icarus. I may be one of the few on this site that ships this...I certainly can't remember finding any on here...

#01 - Ring  
Icarus forced a smile onto his face when he saw the ring on Megara's finger in the morning news, and redoubled his efforts to win Cassandra, in order to forget.

#02 – Hero  
Whenever people thought of a hero, they thought of Hercules, but Hercules thought of Icarus and his determination to be true to himself no matter _what_ anyone else said, and that was why he was Hercules' hero, though he'd never say.

#03 – Memory  
The only thing that kept Hercules going through the training with Phil, from giving up in the face of the constant criticisms and putdowns, was the memory of Icarus' smiling face.

#04 – Box  
"Icarus, do I want to know why your dad is carving wooden planks and glaring at me?"

#05 – Run  
All Icarus knew was that something was wrong and Hercules needed him, wherever he was – and that was all that was going through his mind when he ran out and down the long road to Delphi, so he could ask Cassandra what to do.

#06 – Hurricane  
"Floods, fires, earthquakes and now a hurricane….which one of your relatives did you annoy this time Herc?"

#07 – Wings  
Icarus knew that people weren't meant to have wings – they did things like flying too close to the sun, and anyway, his dad wouldn't let him anywhere near them anymore – so it didn't matter, but he missed the feeling of flying, and Hercules _understood_ this, so took him out regularly on Pegasus, and Icarus couldn't help but love him for it.

#08 – Cold  
Hercules was honoured that he was selected to cover for Thor – especially as he was a greek demi-god – but he couldn't help but wonder what was making him so cold, the Norse weather, or the fact that he wouldn't be able to see Icarus everyday anymore.

#09 – Red  
"For the last time Icarus, my hair is ginger, not red!"

#10 – Drink  
Hercules had no idea what ambrosia tasted like, but he imagined it was like Icarus' kisses, only not as good.

#11 – Midnight  
Midnight was when Hercules' training finished for the day, and he would lie on his back, exhausted and staring at the stars, wondering if Icarus was watching them too.

#12 – Temptation  
Icarus usually ended up sat on his hands in class, as the urge to pet the taller teen's ginger curls often became too much to resist.

#13 – View  
Icarus was waxing lyrical about the beauty of what was before them – which Cassandra found odd as he was stood behind Hercules, who was a lot taller – then realised that he wasn't talking about the scenery.

#14 – Music  
Icarus had no idea where the bloody flying horse was taking him, but he felt that being forcibly kidnapped was worth it when they began hovering around the clearing Hercules was training in and he finally got to hear his boy's singing voice.

#15 – Silk  
Icarus' hair had been fried by the sun, stuck up in every direction, and was full of knots and tangles, yet for some inexplicable reason it felt like silk to Hercules' fingers.

#16 – Cover  
Icarus was terrified by earthquakes – had been since a small child when he got trapped in his dad's lab during one – but with Hercules crouching over him, making sure that neither of them were hit by the debris, he couldn't help but feel safe.

#17 – Promise  
The best day of Icarus' life was when he opened his door to find not the big hero Hercules, darling of Greece and saviour of the world, but _his_ Herc, shy, awkward and full of bright laughter and whispered promises, and holding, of all things, a rather wilted flower and a wry grin.

#18 – Dream  
"Hey kid, next stop's Thebes, one step closer to your dream," and Hercules agreed with Phil that it was, but his dream was something completely different that what Phil thought it was.

#19 – Candle  
His dad was always trying to find another source of lighting other than fire, but Icarus hoped he wouldn't succeed, as the shadows cast by the dancing flames just made Hercules look even _more_ perfect.

#20 – Talent  
Everyone in Prometheus Academy knew Hercules' was the strongest, the fastest, the most stubborn student, but only Cassandra knew his real talents were making sense of Icarus' ramblings, and getting him to act _sane. _

#21 – Silence  
Throughout his journey to find his place in the world, Hercules would find himself waiting for a sarcastic comment, or a rambling tale, or even just a noise of encouragement, to only be greeted by silence, and he couldn't help but think that he may be making a mistake by leaving...

#22 – Journey  
When Icarus turned up at the farm, only to be told that Hercules had gone to the temple of Zeus, and may not ever come home, the only thing he could think was 'the bloody _idiot_, why didn't he wait for me, it'll take ages to catch up.'

#23 – Fire  
Hera had told Zeus time and time again to make sure he stored his lightning bolts where Hercules couldn't get them, but he enjoyed watching the baby's efforts to get them, and then throw them at his favourite target, the inventor Daedalus' son; but he couldn't help but feel some pity, as the poor boy's hair would forever look like he'd been electrocuted now.

#24 – Strength  
The population of Greece looked to Hercules to be their strength in the face of adversity, Hercules looked to Icarus to give him a reason to be strong.

#25 – Mask  
Both boys were outcasts, but while Icarus put on the face of being the girl-crazy class clown, Hercules was quite happy to show the world his real persona, and woe betide anyone who told him how to act.

#26 – Ice  
Despite what Hades may think, it wasn't the fact that had Zeus trapped in lava that made Hercules so determined to kick his ass _this_ time – because really, that sort of thing happened all the time, his uncle had big brother issues – it was the fact that when he was flying there to see what was happening, he saw Icarus' frozen form, and _that_ was what drove him to attack head-on.

#27 – Fall  
Icarus once asked when Hercules fell for him – Herc just smiled and said how could he not – but remembered a trip to the market that ended in disaster, before he left home, and a boy who looked at him with sympathy instead of disgust.

#28 – Forgotten  
Icarus watched, hidden behind a pillar, as Hercules came back from the Underworld with Megara, and knew that he could no longer pretend Hercules hadn't forgotten about him.

#29 – Dance  
Neither boy followed traditional form, or were moving to the same song, or even the same tempo as the rest of the world, but they didn't care, because their dance was theirs and theirs alone.

#30 – Body  
Everybody looked to Hercules as the peak of physical perfection, but Icarus just sniggered at them and put up scrolls of the tall gangly teenager he used to be in public places.

#31 – Sacred  
"Your parents are gods...does that mean we should be making sacrifices to you?"

#32 – Farewells  
Graduation day was taken up by frantic kisses in hidden places, as they knew it was unlikely they would see they other again, and both were desperate to memorise the feeling before it was too late.

#33 – World  
Icarus was fond of proclaiming that Hercules was his world, but Herc thought this was rather daft, and would never claim the same, instead preferring to say that Icarus was just..._his_, that was all there was to it – after all, the world was full of horrid things, and Icarus never could be.

#34 – Formal  
Helen had decided that the dance would be a black-tie affair – something Hercules and Icarus were glad for, as being the son of a farmer and a teacher respectively, neither could afford the appropriate clothes, so didn't have to spend the night thinking of excuses for not having dates, and could instead spend it together.

#35 – Fever  
Hercules wasn't sure if the reason he didn't get sick like his city-born classmates was because he was a country-boy or a demi-god, but he wished that Hippocrates was still around to cure people - and that was purely out of concern for the students, nothing to do with the fact he was hiding on the roof so he wouldn't have to watch Icarus fawn over a sniffly Cassandra.

#36 – Laugh  
Megara wondered why Hercules never laughed – Hercules knew it was because he'd lost his reason to do so a long time ago.

#37 – Lies  
"Dad, this is my girlfriend - " Herc heard Icarus say, from his hidden spot, and felt his heart break just that little bit more.

#38 – Forever  
"When you're a god again, will you forget me?"

#39 – Overwhelmed  
He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes, but no answer came so he turned to go but – "Icarus...?" – and he found himself surrounded by a pair of muscular arms, drowning in the scent of sweat, spice, and ozone – a smell unique to Hercules.

#40 – Whisper  
"If you do not stop muttering snide comments to Icarus, I will throttle you with your toga."

#41 – Wait  
"I'll be at our farm in five years time, if you...come find me if you want to."

#42 – Talk  
Icarus was gleefully recounting the discussion he'd just had with his dad when Hercules entered – and was promptly asked how his went – causing Herc to bury his face in his hands and quote his foster mother: 'Sweetie, you're a demi-god, and so are doomed to be bisexual, make the most of it.'

#43 – Search  
Hades obviously thought that kidnapping Icarus and Megara – and holding them at separate locations – would cause a dilemma, but this was where his plan fell down, as in Hercules' mind there was no contest; Meg was perfectly capable of looking after herself.

#44 – Hope  
Both were confident that, even through all the trials facing them, they'd be alright in the end.

#45 – Eclipse  
Really, Icarus mused to himself, there were several perks to dating a demi-god, but the overwhelming urge to protect that which was theirs eclipsed all the others by miles.

#46 – Gravity  
Considering one of them owned a flying horse, and the other regularly made wings out of wax and feathers – and actually flew on them – it was a good job gravity wouldn't be discovered for several thousand years, as it would certainly have a few bones to pick with them.

#47 – Highway  
Cassandra had, over the years since high school, come to appreciate her visions, but it was times like these she wished she didn't have them; it was bad enough watching Icarus and Hercules try to get their chariot licences this time round, she really didn't want to be subjugated to the havoc they caused trying to get them in those metal boxes in the future.

#48 – Unknown

Hades' main problem was his overconfidence in his own abilities, to the point where he thought he knew how to push Hercules' buttons: the kid was a hero, therefore a sucker for damsels in distress, so throw him one of them and reel him into the trap; he never realised that the easiest way to get rid of him was to get him some boat tickets to Rome and to swear not to harm his friends and family...although this would also foil his plan just as easily, as the kid was related to the people he was trying to overthrow.

#49 – Lock

One of Phil's many, many lectures was about what he could expect from the various maidens he'd rescue, and the only phrase he could remember was 'key to your heart'; well, Herc couldn't see that happening, for as far as he was concerned his heart didn't just have a lock, it had barbed wire, guard dogs, everything, and the only way in was to fly over the top – and somebody had already done that.

#50 - Breathe

"Oh thank the gods you're ok..."


End file.
